Because I Like You
by EnvyIsMySin
Summary: Based on episode 6. What if Usui was a girl? Full summary inside. FemUsuixMisaki


**Summary: Based off the scene of Usui and Misaki's first kiss. What if all the characters were female? Yuri warning. May be continued (in chronological order)**

**A/N: My inspiration started out of curiousity of how it would be if the two swapped genders altogether, but I can't see misaki as a guy. So first, I was just going to make Usui a girl, but then I thought that if I wanted to keep it realistic, yuri would most likely be shunned. So instead, I based it off of Strawberry Panic, and all the named characters will be female. A select few (like "Baka Trio", as I endearingly call them, the Inuyama brothers, or unnamed males) will stay male, though, since I still have to follow the main plotline, and Misaki's characteristic of hating guys, if I ever decide to continue this.**

* * *

The two on the roof watched, as the picture of them together at the cafe spiraled downwards. Misaki watched it fall, stunned as it passed near the Inuyama brothers, who idolized her, and didn't know about her secret.

"It's your fault, ya'know, for trying to snatch it."

Misaki turned to look Usui. The shorter girl was staring causually at her nails, her long blonde hair pushed back by the slight breeze.

She turned back towards the edge of the roof, leaning over. "This is bad! What should I do? That's just.." Misaki panicked, her breath coming out erotically.

"Shall I take it for you?" Misaki turned to look at Usui, surpised.

"But it's too late! The guys down there will pick it up first!" Misaki argued, not wanting the small girl to have to do something for _her_ sake. but, Usui was already leaning over the edge. "What are you doing!" the black-haired girl yelled, grabbing her around the waist.

Usui twisted around to look at Misaki. "It's the shortest distance." she stated bluntly, pointing downwards.

"You're right, but you'll die!"

"I'm gonna take it for you if you just say so."

"What are you saying? Why do you go to such an extent?"

"Why, you say?" Usui paused. "That's because.."

The girl turned all the way around, wrapping her arms around Misaki's neck, closing her eyes, and leaning upwards, so that their lips touched.

Misaki's eyes widened. _'What..?'_ but she didn't pull away from the girl.

After a moment Usui pulled away, her green eyes opening.

"I like you, Ayuzawa."

And she jumped.

* * *

Ayuzuwa Misaki stood on the roof, stunned, as she wathched one small shoe fall to the floor of the roof. Her eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Usui!" She screamed, falling to her knees and leaning against the roof.

_'What are you doing?'_ She bolted towards the door that led to the stairs.

_'What are you doing?'_ She raced down the steps.

_'What are you doing?'_ She ran out the door, onto the school grounds.

_'What are you doing?' _She ran to the pool, leaning heavily on one of the railings.

There was Usui.

She was sitting at the edge of the pool, one of her small feet dipped into the water. Her shirt was partially unbuttoned, exposing her neck. She had a long, shallow scratch down one cheek.

As Misaki walked near her, she held up the picture between two fingers. "As expected of me."

Misaki's eyes softened. "Really.. as expected.." she repeated shakily, smiling slightly, a hand held up to her forehead. She squatted down near Usui, her head in her hands.

Suddenly, the Inuyama brothers appeaered out of nowhere. "What's wrong, master!" one asked loudly.

"Woah, Usui-chan!" another exclaimed.

"Call an ambulance, quick!" Misaki exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

"I feel fine, though." Usui protested monotonously, looking away.

Misaki turned towards her. "How can anyone feel fine after jumping down from the roof?"

"How did this happen?" "What exactly happened here?" a couple of the brothers aked, the others talking among themselves.

Misaki turned around slowly, sighing. "I've got something that I haven't told you guys yet." she said, smiling slightly.

"Actually, my part-time job is.."

"Kaichou." Usui stood up, covering Misaki's mouth with a tiny hand. "You mean about how you're mine after school hours?"

"Eh!" the five brothers exclaimed simontaneously.

Usui leaned upwards. "I'll suppress this down for your reward just now." she whispered.

"Eh?" Misaki turned around glaring, and turning redder by the second. "I hate you!"

* * *

"You're Usui-chan's bodyguard?"

"How cool!"

"As expected of the master!"

"Then we shouldn't be bothering the both of you!"

All of the brothers semmed to be convinced.. well, except..

"Wait, just who is Usui supposed to be..?"

* * *

**A/N: I probably won't continue this.. it would be too hard. But I might write something else for Kaichou wa Maid-Sama instead! :3**

**Thanks for reading this! :)**


End file.
